Would You Shut up and Kiss Me Already?
by cuteshortie190
Summary: Bella has always wanted to be on Broadway, now is her chance to get a big break, will she surive living her dream on the big stage and be able to deal with drama, love, and maybe even heartbreak? Lots of singing and drama! *All Human* Read&Review!


**My Time To Shine **

Bella POV

"Taxi!" I threw my arm out to get a cab driver's attention. A cab stopped next to the curb and I got in.

"Where to?"

"183rd street, please." I said sitting back.

We drove in silence, as I looked out the window I grew nervous over the thought of my audience growing closer.

"Come on! Learn how to drive ass hole!" the cab driver yelled when a silver volvo cut us off and turned onto 183rd street.

"Here's good." I said as the car came to a stop.

"okay, that'll be $10.50," he said turning around.

I handed the cab driver the money, "Keep the change." I got out of the cab and walked into a building across the street. I walked to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for my audition."

The old woman at the desk looked up from her romance novel, smiled and handed me a clip board. "Fill this out and then have a seat until we call you, it may be awhile," she said pointing behind me at the waiting area.

There were at least 30 or 40 people waiting to audition.

I walked over to an empty seat and sat down and filled out my paper work for the audition. A small pixie like girl was sitting next to me bouncing up and down humming to a song. I looked up at her and smiled, "You have a nice voice."

She looked at me as if this was the first time to realize I was sitting next to her. "Oh, thank you," she said smiling, "I'm Alice Cullen." She stuck out her hand for me to shake.

I took her hand in return and shook it, "Isabella Swan, but just call me Bella."

I finished my paper work and sat down after returning to the lady at the desk. When I returned I chatted with Alice about the audition and what piece I going to do and what song.

Alice was very full of energy and very nice.

"Ah, all this excitement has made me have to pee! Will you come with me?" she asked with a puppy dog look.

I laughed, "Sure, because who could resist that look!"

We laughed and walked to the bathroom together, when we entered the bathroom I noticed a blonde woman standing by the sink fixing her make-up. I couldn't see her whole face, but she seemed familiar.

She turned around and saw me and smiled, "Bella! Is that you?"

Instantly, I knew who she was, "Rose! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in two years!" I walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I know! How have you been?" she asked pulling away from our hug.

"Great! But what are you doing in New York?" I asked her smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said laughing, "I'm here because Broadway called to offer me a role in the play; they thought I would be perfect as one of the leads, not the main lead but her best friend in the play."

"Oh Rose, that's great! I'm here to audition, I'm trying out for the lead but I would be happy with anything!" I said laughing, "I've been trying to catch a break forever but nothing has come up till now."

We heard a cough, and we both turned around to see Alice there smiling.

"Alice!" Rose screamed and raced over to her and gave her a bear hug.

"Wait you to know each other?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Alice is my boyfriend's sister."

"Oh!" I said laughing, "This is so weird then!"

"Ha! Yeah my whole family is into acting, that's how Rose and Emmett met," Alice said winking at Rose.

Rose blushed and smiled. I could tell she really loved her boyfriend.

"So you guys want to get out of the bathroom so we don't seem like creepers?" Alice said jumping up and down.

"Ha-ha, sure, but Alice you might want to stop jumping up and down, people might think you're on crack."

We all laughed as we left the bathroom, as soon we walked out the door I heard, "Number 32, Isabella Swan, please report to the auditorium, thank you."

"Wish me luck!" I said to the girls' as I turned to leave.

"Good Luck!" they shouted waving like maniacs.

As I was walking around the corner I bumped into a muscular chest, I looked up and saw a Greek god standing before my eyes.

"Uh..Um..Hub," I stammered out. _Great I sound like a dumb ass! Gosh! Great Bella! Make an ass out of yourself in front of this guy! _I thought as I mentally punched myself.

"You want to watch where you're going?" the Greek god growled at me.

Before I could respond he turned around and walked away.

_What an ass hole! _I thought to myself.

I walked into the auditorium and walked onto the stage and stood where it was marked.

"Hi, Isabella, I'm Harry Clearwater, I'm the director of this play, and this is the assistant director Leah." He said smiling. "You can begin with your monologue when you're ready."

I said my monologue without flaw and waited for further instructions from the directors.

"Okay, that was great, have you prepared a song as well?" asked Mr. Clearwater

"Yes sir," I answered back.

"Okay, great begin when you're ready."

I took a deep breath and looked up at the stage lights. _This is it, my time to shine, _I thought to myself.

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is my new story! Did you like the first chapter! I hope you did! More is to come and for those who are reading Don't Put That Wedding Dress On, don't worry I'm still working on that one too!**

**So review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Melissa**


End file.
